


Void

by YetAnotherJanewayFan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gore, Heavy Subject Matter, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Not for the faint of heart, Rape, Titans, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJanewayFan/pseuds/YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: Carla spent her whole life in captivity, what will happen when they are finally free? PLEASE READ THE TAGS!





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> More tags may be added throughout the progression of this story. Locked to users because of the heavy content, please read the tags, I would have to cause triggers. don't blame me if you don't read them.

**Void**

* * *

 

Sixteen year old Carla Ackerman-Smith watched as the men who held her captive walked through the door, dragging another behind them like a sack of potatoes. Instantly she was worried, but tried not to let it show on her face as they dragged the person over to her, pausing at her feet and looking her over. She was told she inherited one of her father's dirty blonde hair, while dark eyes came from the other. They hated looking into her eyes, often telling her that she had 'his' look, but those words meant nothing to her, she never even knew what they meant. Carla badly wanted to look at the person they held so callously by the shirt collar, but doing that would anger them, and she wasn't really in the mood for another of their beatings. Patiently she waited on them, the worry growing as the staring contest became longer than usual. They would probably try forcing themselves on her again, and she was tense at the thought.

One man laughed at her and stepped to her, baring himself and grinning at her. Carla knew what was coming before he got close to her and couldn't help hr eyes as they focused on the prone figure that usually saved her when things like this happened. Carla knew the male wouldn't save her this time, not with the way he was prone on the ground, clearly unconscious and bleeding from somewhere. Carla was worried for him and worried for herself and they had never gotten this close to her, especially with his dick out, which made Carla tremble in fear. Her father had explained to her just what they would do to her if they ever got the chance and her heart was racing as the men stepped forward and backhanded her, making her fly against the floor, her shackles pulling in her arms and legs as she landed. The thick metal was cutting into her arms, but this she was used too. She had endured many of their beatings, and watched as her father often took more than was necessary. Carla cried out as the man swooped over her, her filthy dress hiked to her hip as his rotten breath burst through her nose.

"Daddy's not going to save you now," he taunted and started to tear at her, sliding insider her and pumping his hips as hard as fast as he could. Carla let the tears leak from her eyes as she tried to ignore the pain. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of screaming, and her eyes cast pleading down to the figure next to her, so close and yet so far away that he could do nothing, not even hear the small whimpers of pain that came from her lips. They took turns, all four of them. They had hoped that the man would get up and catch then, that he would go into a rage and do as they wanted, but he even stirred. One of the men, who had already had his turn, pressed his fingers against the male's neck, kkicking hi over when he felt a pulse and smirking as Carla cried out at the sight of him. His face was melting, and she could see the meat on the flesh that was supposed to be behind it and how sunken his eyes had become. He didn't look like he was healing, and that scared her, more than anything. It had never taken him this long before, and she found that she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

Three of the men laughed at her worry, the other just finishing up above her, his grunt low enough to not resound off the stone walls, but loud enough that she knew he was close by the breath in her ears. Once they were done with her, they picked the male up by his hair and threw him at her feet, making him grunt lowly, but he still didn't stir. Carla barely caught him, her arms burning with the force of the cuffs, and the pain in her vagina, as she swept bloodied hair off the male's face, revealing Eren Yeager.

Carla didn't cried out at the state of him; but she did flinch, not having gotten a proper look before. Blood trickling heavily from a wound on his forehead, his eyes were sunken and bulging from their sockets, there was no skin around his eyes or mouth, his right arm was missing, as well as his right leg, and there was no skin on his right shoulder, just the tender meat. She knew that if she tried to help, they would beat her, and if she were injured she couldn't make sure he survived. Compared to his injured, the own ache in her private meant nothing to her, as the pain of seeing him so hurt outweighed the ache. She didn't react to the sight of him, not until they walked away from her, and then Carla let her composure crumble. Tears of fear fell down her cheeks as she studied him harder, noting the bite marks that outlined his missing limbs.Frantically she felt for a pulse, finding it weak but steady and she let out a soft relieved sigh through her tears.

"Daddy," she said softly, brushing hair from his eyes, stuck in blood.

Tears were rolling from her cheeks like small rivers, even though she tried to keep them at bay, even though she tried not to show them how much this hurt her, more even than what they had just done to her. She could her them laughing as Eren didn't even respond to her. He was barely breathing too, and she feared that this time she would lose him.

"Daddy, please," she said softly, turning him to lay on his back, already covered in his blood as his full weight rested against her legs. She wanted to hold him properly, to pull him close and have her tell him he was alright, they they were alright, that they were fine. But he couldn't and Carla knew that.

It felt like an eternity, but finally, he started to steam. It would be slow progress. She could tell they were curious. He had been in this state a number of times but being in her presence always made him heal, no matter how close to the brink of death he was. He always healed for her. For his little girl. This time was no different, but Carla noticed that the healing was sluggish, and there wasn't a lot of smoke. He wasn't even that hot, only mildly so, like a fever. She was worried, really worried.

"That's enough," the tallest man said clambering over to her and lifting Eren up again. He appreciate the healing, that being the only reason why he'd given him to her in the first place. He showed his displeasure at her tears by shoving his fist against Eren's stomach. There was another weak grunt, but the healing didn't slow or stop, seeming to finally speed up, and Carla had to wipe the tears from her eyes and put back on her brave mask. Even as she couldn't suppress the shudder f disgust as the male reached out to brush her strawberry curls. She flinched and he laughed, gripping Eren by his hair again and dragging him to his spot.

For as long as she could remember, this had been their life. Eren would be dragged away some mornings, whether he wanted to be or not. They would be gone for hours, days at the most and Carla would always lose track. When they came back Eren was always bloodied, bruised, or near death's door. She had learned CPR when she was six, having to revive Eren desperately when his heart gave out and he didn't recover from wherever they took him. Those were the days when they needed him more, when they were constantly on the run, the people who had her, not she and Eren. Eren kept telling her, night after night since she was old enough to understand that if she ever got the chance to get away, she should go and not look back. He told her that should they ever leave their prison, she was to run away as fast as she could and never look back, and not to even glance at him. He had made her promise, and she had tearfully agreed. She knew better than to argue with him, but she secretly thought that he could save them both.

Despite the plan that they had made when she turned 10, her captures never let her out of her prison. They had moved location many times, but they were not stupid enough to allow her free access to her feet, and they always held Eren by the throat, threatening to end his life if she so much as whimpered. She figured out early on that they meant what they said. They would kill her father, her only relative if she tried to do as her dad suggested.

Once, Eren had saw a scout, one who wore a light brown jacket with a wings of freedom symbol on the back and he had cried out without thinking. He'd gotten the scouts attention, one he didn't recognize and who he was sure didn't recognize him, but little did it do. The scout was attacked instantly, never even saw it coming and Eren had been forced to watch him be torn to shreds. All the hope he had of getting them away from there died as he watched his last hope be shredded. He had been horrified that his then, eleven year old daughter had to witness that, and had told her to run, to get far away and scream as loud as she could, but she only made it a few blocks before she was lifted by the scruff of her shirt and punched in her gut. It had made her throw up blood and black out all the while her dad's faded shout in her ears. The last thing she remembered hearing was an angry roar before she woke again cradled in her dad's arms and now shackled to the floor. She had never had another chance to run away, and she had grown with the knowledge that they were prisoners, and no one cared enough to free them.

Carla shook herself from her depressing thoughts, watching as Eren slowly healed himself. They were never allowed contact like this. Usually their captors kept them this way, apart and across the room, shackled to the floor like animals. They only allowed them contact on days like today, when Eren was so bad off that he couldn't heal without reassurance that if he didn't his daughter would be following him. Usually they were left alone, and Eren told her stories about her father's, the ones whose last name she was gifted. Carla had asked why she wasn't gifted with Eren's name, and the male had said that he was fortunate enough for her to know who he was, but they were not. He explained to her that they had died, that Eren had been taken while he was pregnant with her, dragged to their first secure location while he was unconscious.

Eren never told her about the Titans. Never told her about the monster that resided inside him, just that he had a special ability their captors seemed to want. He hadn't wanted her to worry, and he didn't want to burden her with the knowledge that these monsters, their captors, were the least of their problems. He tried to make her life as healthy and normal as possible, but under their current conditions he felt like he failed miserably. He often apologized to her, even in his sleep sometimes for allowing this to happen to her, for having to live her life like this instead of safe in the survey corps with her other parents.

She often cried at night when he was asleep. She told him that it wasn't his fault but the guilt had warn at him. Over the years he had aged so much mentally that she was afraid that what ever superpower he was gifted with wouldn't work on him any more. He often expressed fear that she would inherit his gift, but so far, when they sliced at her with their knives and dug into her skin with their nails, she had never healed and though Eren hated seeing the evidence of her beatings, he was glad that she wouldn't transform, even if it might have made it easier for her in the long run. It probably would have been easier for them both.

A sharp cry made her look up. Happy tears of relief sprinkling to her eyes as she saw that Eren was being shackled again, his eyes opening slightly to take in his surroundings and wondering why he felt so bad. She was relieve that this meant that he would recover, even if some parts of him were still either missing or torn. She also noted that they were shackling him again which would Normally mean two things. One, that Eren was fully healed enough that they didn't have to monitor him, and two, they would leave them along like they normally did.

She was more than happy about that, but more so that Eren looked like he'd be alright if his eye landing on her had any validation. After they chained him, they finally left, and she strained herself against the cuffs to get a better look at her father. His eyes were still closed and he was still steaming in some places, but he looked to be healing nicely and that made her cry audibly. The sound of her voice must have sank into his consciousness because his eyes slowly opened again and he looked at her. Pail eyes taking in her complexion before he gave her a soft, weak smile.

"Hey."

Carla choked on a laugh, though it came with more tears of relief as she strained against the shackles some more. "Hey, I thought.... I thought you were gone this time," she said her voice catching and he chuckled at her. It sounded weak and raspy, nervous, and made her wonder when the last time he had any water was.

"I'm sorry," he said, allowing his eyes to shut for just a minute, before he opened them again. "Did they hurt you," he asked, and she shook her head. She couldn't tell him what happened hours ago. She couldn't see the hurt in his eyes or more of the light she once remembered being there vanish. She also didn't want him to rage out again.

They had definitely learned their lesson from last time.

"I'm fine," she said.

That prompted Eren to look her over, knowing she would say she was fine, even if all her limbs were broken if it meant she wouldn't worry him.

"Your making yourself, raw," he pointed out with a raspy cough, the blood she was still leaking from the assault covered by the darkness that was already on her clothes from his wound. He had though it was her menstrual cycle again, and had learned to say nothing.

Carla stopped pulling anxiously on her cuffs. "I wish I could at least check on you," she said solemnly.

Eren flashed her a smile. "Soon," he promised absently, allowing his to eyes to drift shut, and leaving Carla to wonder what her dad had done this time. 

* * *

Late the next morning, Carla woke to a commotion outside their prison. She was worried, when her father didn't stir at it, still laying motionless. Her curiosity got the better of her, a trait she was happy to note was like her prone father's and made her proud to have. She tensed at their screaming, recognizing the leader of the captors as he shouted for a full retreat only for something to silence his words with a wet gurgle. Her brain registered what it was before she did and she felt sick when she finally realized that her tormentor was probably dead. There was an eerie silence before a set of boots, too many for her to count because they were moving all over the place, stopped at the cell door. She shrank back crying out in fright when the door was blown from it's hinges and the soldiers walked in, boots clanking.

"Corporal, you were right," Carla heard a female murmur. "It seems like they were hiding from us," she said, taking in the dingy prison Carla has called home for 16 years.

There was a heavy thunk of boots as the Corporal walked into the cell, looking around before promptly freezing. Carla watched this tiny man as he caught sight of her father, not noticing the female with him, resting her eyes on her.

"E-EREN," the tiny man cried and that seemed to break the Corporal out of his stupor as he was by her father's side in an instant, ordering for the shackles to be removed. She was afraid to draw attention to herself, afraid that these people would finally put her and her father out of their misery but her eyes widened when the leader of this new group scooped her father into his arms and ran a hand through his blood caked hair. She could hear his soft pleading with Eren to wake, to open his eyes.

Her father stirred for the first time, eyes setting on Corporal. Shock registered on his face as but he still didn't lift himself or move. She couldn't see their face, but she could hear her father ask.

"What took you so long."

His voice sounded weaker than it had been, sounded like he'd ran for his whole life with nary a break and no water. A canteen was pressed into the Corporal's hands and corked. She could tell that he was trying to get her dad to drink something, but Eren had turned his head.

"Carla first," he insisted. The man looked worried.

"Eren, your mother," he started to say, thinking that Eren was delirious and that he'd have to remind him that his mother was gone.

Eren cut him off with a shake if his head, seeming to panic and try to sit up, worried when she didn't answer him.

"Carla," he tried again, trying to push to his feet only to fall back weakly against the corporal, his breath coming out harshly.

Carla realized that she should answer him before he hurt himself.

"I... I'm right here, da," she said nervously, eyeing the troops wearily.

The man who held Eren up was suddenly looking at her, drinking her in, studying her. His eyes were intense, as he led Eren to her, never leaving hers, even when she shrank back uncomfortably.

"Get the shackles off her," he instructed, making her shrink back at the intensity of his gaze.

Once she was free, she was in the arms of a shaking Eren. He hadn't yet gained any of his strength back, but he was holding onto her like his very life depended on it. In tern, the corporal seemed to be holding on to them both like his sanity depended on it, but Carla hadn't noticed, not when he dad was hugging her for the first time, and more importantly, he was breathing and awake.

"You're alright," he said to her, but it was much more like he was reassuring himself, or the man holding him.

"D-daddy," she asked, clearly confused, wondering what their significance was, wondering what that meant for them.

"It's alright, my darling girl," he told her. "We are getting out of here," he said.

"Eren," Corporal interrupted him, already having his hands on Eren in someway, as if afraid he'd disappear again.

"Levi," Eren said, finally releasing Carla and giving her a clear view of the man.

Carla was brave enough to look at him with her dad so close and she took in his appearance, harsh eyes and dark hair, he was short and radiated a calm yet frantic aura that Carla had a hard time keeping his gaze. She hoped she never crossed this man with his harsh face, not putting two and two together because she had never seen her won face in the mirror.

"Meet Carla Ackerman-Smith..." Eren introduced, laying his head to rest on Levi's shoulder, clearly struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Our little girl," Levi finished for him, drinking her in. Carla was confused, but her dad's sudden crumpling made her forget to question this information. Her scream of "DADDY", near hysteria, made all present realize just who she was. Levi was way too worried to reprimand his squad for the sudden whisper that rose between them. He scooped Eren up, and turned, grasping Carla by the hand, which she shrank back from until Eren found a part of her he could hold too without disrupting their progress.

"Move out," he commanded, before turning to look at Carla, whose eyes kept darting from one hand to the other nervously.

"I wont hurt you," Levi promised, his eyes softening so much that the tension in her body fled without her permission. "Come, I am taking him to get help. You look like you need it too." He said, walking off, looking back only once to catch another glimpse of Carla as she found her feet.

**To be Continued**


End file.
